A Melmacian's Tail
by Pricat
Summary: Alf and his Tanners discover he has a fluffy tail which makes Alf insecure until the Fire Gang help him feel better about it
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This was something I had the idea for after a friend on Deviant Art said that Alf had a tail and my imagination went wild, and imagined this story, but it's sweet because some friends from the Labyrinth might help him feel better about his tail.**

**One morning when waking up, Alf and his Tanners discover that he has a tail which makes the old Alfer a little insecure but some certain goblins from the Bog of Eternal Stench help him feel better about having a tail.**

**, plus the tail looks cute, all orange and fluffy.**

**I even drew a sketch based on this but love where this could go.**

* * *

It wwas a typical early morning in the Tanners house and a certain Melmacian male was still asleep in his bed in the attic room having sweet dreams about Melmac and felt something tickling his legs in bed as the alarm clock rang, making his eyes flutter openyawning.

He went over to the mirror and saw something making him curious and scared seeing an orange brown tail with a bit of orange fluff making him scared.

_Is this normal for Melmacians to have tails?_

_I should tell my Tanners but they'll be afraid so I should just hide it, or maybe Streaky knows!_

He then found a cape and was putting it around him so the Tanners wouldn't find out focused as his eyes glowed with orange light telepoerting into the kitchen, seeing Kate making breakfast and Lucky bite on the fluff part of his tail whimper.

"Alf you okay?" Kate asked but her eyes widened seeing the tail screaming a little.

"I'm sorry but how did you get a tail?" she asked.

"I-I don't know as I woke up and it was there

I'm gonna ask Strey." he said making her understand.

"It's actually very cute Alf." she said seeing Willie enter stunned after Kate showed him making Alf sigh going into the living room.

He was sitting on the sofa as his tail was around his leg like a cat's putting on the TV, even though he could go outside after becoming Ambassdor of Earth but this tail thing scared him.

He was seeing the cat nuzzle him making him sadly smile, knowing he liked chasing him.

He then saw Brian come in with pancakes and Oreos.

"Thanks B." he said after hearing him say his tail was cool.

He and Eric were getting ready for school and hoped that he would be okay.

* * *

Streaky wondered what was bothering Alf but his eyes widened seeing the tail, but he didn't look so freaked making him feel a little relieved wondering why he wasn't freaked.

"I've seen stranger stuff Gordo." he said to him.

"Yeah but you think others of our species have them?" he asked.

"Yep as some do have tails, but not all of them.." Streaky said.

He needed Melissa's help.


	2. Feeling Blue

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story but hope people like because I like where it's going.**

**While helping Alf feel better about his tail, Kate and Willie ask Melissa to find out information on tailed Melmacians for him but a certain Goblin King is keeping an eye on our favourite alien.**

* * *

_So, he developed a tail Ms Tanner?_

_Hmm... I'll look it up but how is he?_

_Rick and I need to see him just to make sure he's okay, since this tail thing has him worried since he's pretty sensitive._

Kate nodded because she was on the phone talking to Melissa about Alf's tail thing, since she had information about alien species.

"He's hiding in the attic but Willie's trying to figure out how to help him.

His friend Streaky Mac told him some Melmacians have tails but I think he was trying to cheer him up." she said.

_I see and that's nice of him to cheer Alf up._

_If I find anything, I'll let ya know._

"Thanks Melissa." she said hanging up.

She saw Willie come downstairs wondering if he calmed Alf down but the frown on his face meant it hadn't.

"He thinks the tail makes him a freak, as he asked me." he said.

He was unaware that a certain Goblin King was listening and had seen Alf with his tail, knowing a little time in his world, especially with a pack of certain hyper active goblins would help him feel better about his tail.

He left before anybody caught him.

Alf sighed seeing Eric enter with snacks knowing his uncle was sad about his tail but he and Brian thought it was cool.

"I know like my being a glitch is awesome, but this is different E.

I thought that I fit into this planet but now the tail makes me not." he said.

"Maybe you can use it for mischief Alf." he said to him seeing him eat.

"I don't know Eric and hope maybe Melissa foud something.

I hope things are gonna be okay since I don't leave the house much unless I'm hanging with Streaky, but sometimes he's busy." he said belching and making Eric laugh.

"Eric are you with your uncle?" Kate yelled.

"Yes Mommy." the four year old replied.

She understood seeing Alf eating and was relieved.

"I want Uncle Alf to come play again, because he's funny when he does." he said making Alf smile.

He knew the kids didn't care because he was their funny, sweet alien uncle, it was mainly adults who were worried about the tail and freaked hearing Brian was having a sleepover here with some of his friends.

He didn't mind now the world knew aliens existed and that most of them weren't dangerous, but knew some of Brian's friends would point out the tail.

He would just stay in Eric's room and play with the four year old since Brian would be busy.

* * *

"Wow, you're really good at Uno, Uncle Alfer!" Eric said while he and Alf were playing in Eric's room because Brian and his friends were having big kid fun but to him, Alf was the coolest big kid he knew who was his height.

"I'm just good at card games kiddo but I'm hungry.

Let's get something to eat." Alf said as dinner was ready.

Alf teleported into the kitchen seeing pizza but tripped over his tail making one of Brian's friends in awe, but one of them laughed at his tail.

"That's not nice to laugh at Uncle Alfer!" Eric said helping Alf up.

"Thanks kiddo.

I can't believe B would let his friends do that, to me." he said.

Eric saw him sitting at the table by himself deciding to play by himself for a little bit, until his uncle was feeling better.

Alf sighed biting into pizza after putting Oreos on them, but was wishing to go somewhere, where nobody was making fun of his tail.

He was unaware a snowy owl had overheard him flying off.


	3. Chapter 3Bringing Them To Their World

**a/n**

**Here's more of the story and thanks so much to twistedkat for reviewing because it means a lot to me since we hang out Mondays and Wednesdays.**

**Jareth encourages the Fire Gang to bring the old Alfer to their world but love this plus listening to Labyrinth music have me ideas.**

* * *

Jareth appeared in his throne room and wanting to find the Fure Gang going to the Bog of Eternal Stench seeing the Fire Gang chasing birds and playing poker and stunned seeing Jareth there worried in case they had done something that had angered him.

" No not yet, but watch this." he said reveakung a crystal ball showing Alf nuzzling his tail making them curious.

but wondered if he was a goblin, but Jareth explained.

"Of course we'll help!" one of them said as they were planning how to do this and bring him here.

"Do whatever it takes to get him here but don't hurt him." he said.

The Fire Gang were planning how to help this guy and were waiting for night to fall which wouldn't be long, since Jareth knew when night fell in the human world.

"Yes because our world helps some humans learn things they need, and need to help this alien guy like himself despite his tail." the leader said as his friends agreed.

* * *

Alf was in the kitchen later that night because he was scared about his tail and unaware that the Fire Gang were watching him eat ravenously, making some of them giggle at him.

Alf stopped what he was doing.

"Hello?

Willie you there?" he asked out loud.

He went back to eating unaware the Fire Gang were there but one of them pulled his tail to get his attention, as the Melmacian male turned around seeing them.

"W-What the heck are you guys?" he said.

"We just want to help ua bro." one of them said.

"I don't need your help!" Alf said running as the Fire gang smirked, since they were pretty good at Tag back in the Labyrinth, laughing and breaking stuff but Eric was in awe seeing them and a struggling Alf.

"Let go of my Uncle Alfer!

You monsters!" the boy said making Eric smile seeing Alf bite one of their tails, hearing him yowl but then Jareth appeared making the boy in awe.

"Hello little one." he said seeing Alf gulp.

Jareth had an idea how to help this furry alien feel better about himself seeing how he cared about the little boy, knowing it would help him realise he was more.

"Leave Eric alone!" he said finding his voice.

"I see." he said as they vanished.

Kate had heard the commotion stunned seeing the mess but knew it wasn't Alf and knew something was up.

She was stunned seeing Eric was gone and realised Alf must've went after him going to tell Willie but he understood knowing how Alf cared for Eric like his brother.

* * *

Eric was scared being in the throne room of Jareth's castle, as goblins and other beings surrounded him, seeiung Jareth there understanding he was scared understanding.

"I'm not honna hurt ya but it's just to give your friend a push in liking himself, despite having a tail." he told him.

"I know but uncle Alf gets scared and he's anxious about his tail and other stuff." he told him.

He hoped so seeing his uncle asleep in the Bog of Eternal Stench making him worry seeing the guys that had captured him but Jareth understood and was assuring him that the Fire Gang wouldn't hurt him, jusy help him.

"I hope so because he hasn't been himself in a while, especially since he discovered the tail because I just want him to play again, like he used to." the boy told him making Jareth understand.

"This is a world of magic and wonder but it can help those find what they need or what they've been mising in their lives.

Maybe the magic of our world can help him be himself again." he said.

Eric hoped so having fun.

He knew his uncle would come get him because he cared about him a lot, remembering how he'd helped him play baseball, learning to ride a bike or telling him stories at night about Melmac but he wanted his silly uncle back.


	4. Helping Him Remember

**A/N**

**More of the story and hope people like, but Streaky found his way into the Labyrinth and trying to help Alf because being with the Fire Gang is making him forget about Eric and his Tanners but hope it works.**

* * *

_Alf... wake up_

_Gordo, we need ya!_

Alf's eyes fluttered open finding himself in a strange forest which looked like something from one of Eric's picture books, wondering if he was dreaming or awake, wrinkling his snout at the smell.

"Ew, this place smells like a toilet!" he said.

Laughter echoed at his comment making him scared hugging himself feeling his tail between his legs.

He saw the strange creatures that had kidnapped him excited and smiling but stunned seeing their tails and wondered why they were so happy with theirs.

"Hey there, welcome." one of them said.

"W-Where am I?" Alf asked scared.

"In the labyrinth near the Goblin City!" one of them said.

He then heard Eric's laughter from the castle making him remember that strange guy had taken Eric making him growl.

The Fire Gang were a little scared knowing they had to help him loosen up.

"Let's have fun brother, because your tail is sort of like ours." one of them said making Alf curious.

Alf sighed going along with them having fun but was beginning to remember having fun and being mischievous and was beginning to forget Eric and the Tanners, wondering if maybe this was where he belonged.

"Maybe but you make up your mind." the leader of the Fire Gang said unaware Streaky Mac was here in this weird world because he'd used his powers to find a way into this seeing Alf was forgetting things, making Streaky growl finding Alf's locket that the Tanners had given him.

"This isn't good, and need to make Gordon remember.

He then spotted his chance seeing the Fire Gang leave seeing his friend there goofyng around and using his powers smirking seeing Streaky there.

"Alf it's me Streaky." he said.

"Streaky?" he asked confused making Streaky worry.

"Yes don't you remember?

We're friends and were fellow Orbit Guards but that's not important now because this place's magic affects you here and making you forget about Eric, the Tanners and me." he said.

Alf remembered that name not remembering why, as Streaky opened the locket revealing the photos of him and his Tanners making memories flash through his brain remembering.

"Oh god I-O mrst;y forgot you guys!

I'm sorry but how did you get here?" he asked taking back his locket wearing it around his furry neck seeing the Fire Gang back stunned he remembered, but Alf was scared about leaving them but Streaky was giving him courage, but Alf used his tail and powers to stop him.

"The game's afoot!" the leader said but Alf had an idea using his long tail as a rope to escape but Streaky smirked as they escaped.

"Gordon you okay?

That was smart using your tail as a rope, to get away from those nutjobs.

I'm glad you had it." he said.

"Y-You are?" he asked untying knots.

Streaky nodded as they needed to find the castle beyond the Goblin City but they needed rest for the night, finding a safe place to sleep while Streaky used a fireball to make a fire seeing Alf and him sit beside it.

"I hope Eric's okay and hope Kate and Willie won't be mad at me, because I feel bad about myself and my tail." he said looking into the fire.

"They won't because they know you'll watch out for him and Brian, I've seen you guys together." Streaky said eating an Oreo as he'd brought plenty of food.

"H-How did you get here in the first place?" Alf asked a talisman around his friend's neck.

"I kinda dabble in magic and this place is born of it so I used my talisman to get here, and it protected me from almost forgetting who I am, like what almost happened to ya." he said yawning.

He then was out like a light but Alf didn't want to sleep because he was worried.

He just hoped Eric was okay.

Jareth had been listening in his owl form flying off back to his castle.

* * *

When he returned to his castle, he found Eric asleep which was cute knowing that he was having fun here and soon he would have to say goodbye but liked having him around, yawning knowing the Fire Gang had played their part in helping and knew that Alf would come for Eric smiling because he liked this game, and was going to bed making his guards watch the castle.

He knew that the magic was helping Alf find himself.

He knew that his plan was working.


End file.
